Human Experiment
by ACK G. Rhapsodos
Summary: A human has joined the Covenant. Not only that, he is given a fleet of some of the most powerful covenant ships. Chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

Covenant Holy City High Charity

9th Age of Reclamation

I wonder what the Prophets are planning, said a Sangheili Ultra. If we are to crush the humans, I thought we would get more ships. Then we have those brutes…

No! It is just beginning...

A human walks into the atrium. He is wearing a long leather coat and a really long cape. The elites draw their energy swords.

_HOLD YOUR BLOODY FIRE! _

The prophet of Truth arrives at the scene.

_He is our ally, a hyper lethal human fused with YOUR blood. That is right my brothers. He is one of us now. As an experiment, Sangheili blood runs in his veins. Not only that. He is… the new Commander of the fleet of Salvation. _

_3 years later….._

_Planet Cerberus_

_March 12, 2550_

Marines are stranded on an island surrounded by incoming phantom drop ships. An entire city is in distance. One of the marines grabs a radio….

_Marine: Command! I need enemy Corvette overhead blown, or we aren't getting out of here! _

_Command: Negative, our frigates are busy assisting the defense fleet in orbit. Help unavailable._

_Marine: Shit! What will we do now! These goddamn covenant bastards will waste us!_

A Covenant CCS class cruiser flies overhead. It lowers its gravity beam over the island and lowers several Zealots and a dark figure.

_Marine: What the hell is that? _

_Zealot: Stand down human! I can slit your neck with the tip of my sword!_

_Fleet Master: It's been a while, my former brothers._

_Sgt. Tyler: Alex! What the hell are you?_

_Fleet Master: Shut up scum! The name is _Rtne 'Medolee. I am the Fleet Master of the fleet of Salvation, and ship master of the cruiser Redemption. The Covenant sure are generous if you provide what they want. Now it is time for you humans to meet your end.

Sgt. Tyler: No Alex! You were kidnapped by these elites when you were 17! Remember your fiancé? She went missing because you disappeared!

Rtne 'Medolee: Zealot, kill these humans.

Elite Zealot: As you wish my brother!

A UNSC Frigate descends at full speed launching Pelicans and Longsword fighters, as well as multiple squads of ODSTs. One of the Pelicans crash lands into the island as it gets shot down by a Seraph fighter. The pelican kills several of the elites on the ground.

_Captain: This is the frigate Light till Dawn, any ground forces needing assistance please respond, over. _

Sgt. Tyler_ *Grabs a radio* We need… _

Rtne 'Medolee: *grabs an energy sword and puts it to the sergeant's throat* Tell them you need nothing!

Sgt. Tyler: I need nothing… but the cruiser above us to be blown to hell!

Rtne 'Medolee: Tyler, I am not a human. Sangheili blood flows in my veins and there is no going back.

Sgt. Tyler: *hands him a locket* Remember her?

Rtne 'Medolee: *begins to tear up* THERE IS NO GOING BACK DAMNIT! I AM ONE OF THE COVENANT NOW! AND A STRONG ASSET TO THEM!

The cruiser above takes a heavy Mac round and is critically damaged.

Rtne 'Medolee: Assault Carriers, blow what is left of their fleet and glass this bitch of a planet before my eyes cannot take anymore.

Zealot Elite: What of the humans?

Rtne 'Medolee: leave them here. I doubt they will withstand a shot from an energy projector.

The remaining elites along with their leader depart in a phantom drop ship to their severely damaged cruiser and make a slip space inside atmosphere. Everything blacks out as 15 Assault Carriers glass the city and the continent at once.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Covenant… They're everywhere. There is no telling what their next motive shall be. We are taking all precautions. I present before your very eyes….

A monitor shows a series of UNSC Profiles

Commander Alex Medel, Captain of the UNSC Marathon class cruiser Flying Falcon. He went missing 3 years ago in a contact with the Covenant.

Now! I Lord Hood of Earth's Defense fleet bring you classified info on what has become of him.

Lord Hood: Alex Medel now known only as Rtne 'Medolee. The Fleet Master of one of their most powerful forces. This fleet has glassed all of planet Cerberus and there are no survivors. None but one. Sgt. Tyler, explain to us the situation.

Sgt. Tyler: We were waiting for air support because we had major elites beating the crap out of us. We lost 3 of our men. We used a target locator to get help from an orbital platform. That platform was blown away by an Assault Carrier. Before we were able to evacuate, a CCS Class cruiser intercepted us. Down the gravity lift came about 7 beings. Gold Plated Zealot elites and a black cloaked figure. That figure was Alex. He was different though, he acted like an elite, and mentioned he has elite blood in his veins. Before we could find out more, Frigate Light Till Dawn made an in atmosphere slip. The captain severely damaged the Cruiser with a Mac Round. We were able to escape the island but an Assault carrier blasted our frigate. I found a Pelican and escaped. The fleet that glassed the planet was full of carriers and CCS class cruisers. We need to mobilize all we can. This will be a heavy weight fight.

Lord Hood: Thank You, I am promoting you to Lt.

Lord Hood faces the rest of the audience at the briefing.

Lord Hood: Men! This mission is one in a million. It won't be easy. Ready to hear it..? Find Alex and his fleet. Kill as many covenant bastards as you can, bring Alex to us alive. I have letters for him, 287 of them. I want him alive.

Planet Arcadia

One month after glassing of Cerberus

Rtne 'Medolee: You pathetic scum!

A grunt gets tossed against the wall at the bridge of the Redemption

Grunt: I swear I didn't! I didn't mean too! Master…. Master please forgive!

The grunt gets sliced by an energy sword by the Elite Zealot first in command

Elite Zealot: Stealing a Sangheili energy sword results in death!

Rtne 'Medolee: Stupid grunts think they're smart.

Elite Zealot: This is an abandoned planet, what are we doing here?

Rtne 'Medolee: We have repaired our cruisers engines and internal components.

Elite Zealot: Why do we operate from such a pathetic ship. We have a fleet of 50 Assault Carriers and you chose a CCS Class.

Rtne 'Medolee: My reason for this is that an assault carrier makes an easy target. Look at its size. You blast the beam connecting the bow to the stern and your screwed. I've seen it happen.

Elite Zealot: Shadow of Intent is a fine ship though.

Rtne 'Medolee: Ship belongs to High Charity, not us.

Elite Zealot: I hear our brother Rtas' Vadumee owns it secretly.

Rtne 'Medolee: Enough talk of ships, this planet used to belong to the humans. They abandoned it because our fleet was in system. We are taking it for ourselves. My plan goes beyond what the prophets want.

Elite Zealot: but… if you disobey the hierarchs….

Rtne 'Medolee: I only care about one thing. This is between you and me.

The fleet master gives the Elite Zealot a cardkey

Rtne 'Medolee: Take the Assault Carrier ''Interpreted Justice'' She's yours, and our plan is going to work. Speak nothing to anyone.

Elite Zealot: Thank you, now we are setting up our own equipment and vehicles to turn this planet into a heavily armed fortress. What are your other orders?

?: RTNE 'MEDOLEE!

All elites in the ship turn toward the figure

Prophet of Despise: I overheard your little conversation human! Colonize this planet to what, I wonder. Umm Defect from the Covenant. After everything we have done for you!

Rtne 'Medolee: *Draws Energy sword and walks up to the prophet.

Prophet of Despise: What are you doing?

Rtne 'Medolee: My fleet, my ships, and soon my Covenant!

The fleet master kills the prophet by cutting off his head in one slash. All the elites look terrified.

Rtne 'Medolee: Stupid prophets are using you!

A fleet of UNSC Ships exits slipspace

Rtne 'Medolee: What the hell is going on?

Elite Zealot: Humans! What do we do?

Rtne' Medolee: This planet is only 20% colonized! Defend it! Shipmaster, get to your ship!

Elite Zealot: Right! Someone grab a phantom! I need transport!

The Elite Zealot jumps into a phantom as it flies out of the hanger and toward the ''Interpreted Justice'' One he arrives at the hanger he makes for the bridge.

Elite Zealot: I am shipmaster now! Fire at those humans!

The Assault Carrier fires plasma torpedoes towards the UNSC fleet. Back at the Redemption the Fleet Master is giving orders to use light weapons.

Rtne 'Medolee: Get rid of their frigates first then go for the cruisers.

Sgt. Tyler: Freeze all of you! *Raises a nuke*

Rtne 'Medolee: How the fuck are you still alive? And how did you get onto this ship?

Stg. Tyler: Slipspace now! *points a gun to the elite at the controls* If you don't ill do it!

Major Elite at controls: Sir what do I do?

Rtne 'Medolee: Just slipspace to where they want us to go, don't worry. I'll handle this.

Sgt. Tyler: make course for the Eridani sector, tell the other ships not to follow.

The Major Elite transmits a message telling the other ships to stay behind while the Redemption goes into slip space.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
